Meet the Prince
by rururei
Summary: Kalau kau biasa dipandang oleh ratusan pasang mata yang dipenuhi oleh antusiasme dan sorot kekaguman dengan suara-suara histeris memanggil namamu, maka dipandang dengan mata bertanya-tanya dan penuh keheranan seperti sekarang akan membuatmu merasa aneh. Oneshot. AU.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Meet the Prince (c) rururei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku merapatkan punggung pada tempatku bersandar.

Nafasku masih agak tersengal. Aku menjulurkan kepala pelan-pelan, menengok ke jalan tapi kemudian harus cepat-cepat kembali menariknya karena sekelompok gadis ABG itu masih terlihat di sana, mengawasi segala arah. Mencariku.

Aku terpaksa harus diam di sini sebentar lagi. Benar-benar minggu pagi yang kacau. Kupikir karena jadwalku kosong aku bisa melewatkan pagi dengan jogging di luar sebentar. Jadi ketika belum ada seorang pun yang bangun, aku pergi keluar, berharap bisa menghirup udara pagi yang agak lebih bersih di kota yang padat ini. Tapi segera ketika matahari sudah bersinar sempurna, topi yang kupakai tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahku. Gerombolan ABG itu hampir saja histeris setelah beberapa detik berbisik-bisik di dekatku. Tepat sebelum mereka berteriak kencang menyebut namaku, aku berlari. Ya. Melarikan diri.

Kenapa, ya?

Entahlah. Mungkin ini konyol, tapi dalam hati kecil aku tidak ingin beberapa jam lagi foto-fotoku tersebar di mana-mana dengan tampang lusuh dan penuh keringat. Dengan t-shirt putih polos dan celana pendek. Dengan sebuah topi. Wajah tampanku yang hanya sempat cuci muka sebelum pergi tadi. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin jadi orang biasa untuk pagi ini saja, bukan seorang pangeran yang diteriakkan namanya di mana-mana.

"Ckck."

Aku mendesah pelan, sedang bertanya-tanya apakah gadis-gadis itu sudah pergi ketika akhirnya aku menyadari sepasang mata sedang mengawasiku.

Bola mata hitam yang bulat seperti biji kelengkeng itu mengerjap.

Aku tidak terkejut kalau ada yang menatapku. Tapi kalau kau biasa dipandang oleh ratusan pasang mata yang dipenuhi oleh antusiasme dan sorot kekaguman dengan suara-suara histeris memanggil namamu, maka dipandang dengan mata bertanya-tanya dan penuh keheranan seperti sekarang akan membuatmu merasa aneh.

"Oh... hai..."

Aku berusaha tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Wajahnya tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Sebagai jawaban dia mundur selangkah. Mendadak aku khawatir tiba-tiba dia akan berlari sambil berteriak bahwa dia baru saja bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang superstar, seorang model dan aktor yang super duper tampan dan keren. Oh yah, tentu saja.

Tapi dia masih tetap diam di sana. Tidak bergerak selain gerakan mundur satu langkah tadi.

"Halo..." kataku lagi.

Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, sepertinya dia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Dan aku mendengar suara mungil itu.

"Paman... siapa?"

Jadi dia tidak mengenalku. Tapi tunggu dulu. Paman? Paman? Apakah aku terlihat setua itu? Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi seolah-olah seseorang baru saja mengatakan bahwa ada jerawat raksasa di keningku.

Aku mengamatinya lagi. Rambutnya yang panjang dikepang tinggi dengan pita merah. Dia memegang sebuah ember kecil berisi sekop kecil di tangan kirinya dan sebuah boneka panda di tangan kanannya. Pipinya penuh, mengingatkanku pada... bakpao? Baju, rok, tas dan bahkan sepatunya berwarna pink, sempurna membuat dia terlihat seperti sebuah boneka barbie. Atau sebuah gantungan kunci karena dia begitu mungil.

Baiklah. Gadis ini mungkin berumur 4 tahun, jadi tidak heran kalau dia tidak mengenalku. Lebih wajar untuk anak seumuran dia menonton Doraemon daripada menonton doramaku.

Biasanya aku tidak terlalu suka pada anak-anak. Tapi gadis mungil ini tampak begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kata Kaa san... Mika _nggak_ boleh ngomong sama orang asing..."

Dia berkata lagi tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dariku. Suaranya benar-benar mungil sampai aku curiga di punggungnya ada semacam tuas yang jika kuputar maka dia akan berjalan-jalan seperti boneka.

Aku berjongkok di depannya agar tinggi kami sejajar.

"Jadi namamu Mika, ya," kataku sambil tersenyum, "Nama kakak Sasuke. Kak Sasuke. Nah, sekarang kakak bukan orang asing."

Aku mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dia terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Kakak bukan orang jahat."

Sebenarnya aku ingin menambahkan _"Kakak adalah pangeran, kau tahu? Pangeran yang tampan, bukan?" _ Tapi aku mengurungkan niat karena tidak ingin dia berpikir bahwa aku "orang asing yang aneh." Akhirnya dia menyambut tanganku.

"Mika chan sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

Tentu saja dia akan bermain. Sekarang aku berada di sebuah taman kecil, bersembunyi di samping perosotan dengan sebuah kotak pasir di dekatku. Tentu saja dia akan bermain dengan peralatan ember, sekop dan boneka panda itu.

"Mika mau buat lumah-lumahan. Kak 'Suke mau ikutan?"

'Suke. Jadi namaku sekarang adalah 'Suke. Sementara aku masih terpana dengan nama baruku, gadis kecil bernama Mika itu sudah duduk di atas pasir dan mulai sibuk dengan ember dan sekopnya. Dia membuat dinding-dinding rendah dari pasir dan beberapa cetakan dari embernya. Entahlah itu rumah, benteng, istana atau hanya bentuk-bentuk random.

"Ini luang tamu, ini kamar tidul Mika, ini dapulnya," dia berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk ruang-ruang yang dibuatnya barusan. Jadi itu rumah.

"Mika mau masak sushi. Kak 'Suke suka sushi?"

Dia menatapku serius. Aku mengangguk sambil menahan senyum geli.

"Kak 'Suke sukaaa sekali makan sushi."

Mika mengangguk mantap lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah piring plastik kecil. Warnanya juga pink. Dia kembali duduk dan menaruh pasir di atas piring itu. Ditambah beberapa remasan beberapa helai daun yang dipungutnya.

"Ini," dia mengulurkan piring itu padaku setelah menambahkan sebuah sendok plastik putih, "Kak 'Suke harus makan yang banyak. Bial cepet gede."

Aku pura-pura mengunyah dan menelan sambil menyendoki pasir di piring itu.

"Enaaaak sekali."

Mika tergelak.

"Ini. Kak 'Suke main jadi Dino."

Mika mengulurkan boneka pandanya. Oke. Jadi ada seekor panda yang bernama Dino sekarang.

"Halo Mika... Main yuuuk..."

Aku menggerak-gerakkan boneka panda itu sementara Mika mulai tertawa lagi.

"Dino bolos sekolah ya... Dino nakal, nanti dimalahin sensei lo..."

Mika memasang tampang seolah-olah dia seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya. Dino, maksudku, aku, belum menjawab ketika akhirnya Mika melupakan soal bolos sekolah dan menawarkan mi ramen (kali ini dia menaruh daun-daun di atas piring, tanpa pasir).

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan percakapan seputar bolos sekolah dan perdebatan antara main lompat tali atau main rumah-rumahan ketika akhirnya ponselku menyalak nyaring. Aku tidak sempat berkata "halo" karena teriakan keras managerku, Hatake Kakashi, langsung menyemburku dari seberang sana.

"_DI MANA KAU?"_

Aku terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telingaku.

"Iya Kakashi, aku pulang. Iya, aku benar-benar akan segera pulang."

Kumasukkan ponselku kembali ke dalam saku. Mika sedang menatapku dengan mata biji kelengkengnya.

"Nah, sekarang Kak 'Suke harus pulang."

Aku berdiri sambil menyerahkan Dino pada gadis mungil itu. Dia ikut berdiri sambil mendekap boneka pandanya.

"Sekarang Mika main sama Dino ya."

Aku tersenyum.

"Kak 'Suke hati-hati, ya, pulangnya," Mika menatapku, "Jangan ngomong sama olang asing di jalan."

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa sambil mencubit pipi bakpaonya.

Kalau kau terbiasa dikenali oleh banyak orang ke manapun kau pergi, maka bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak mengenalmu sama sekali ternyata juga bisa menjadi hal yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.


End file.
